


There's a lust (we can't control)

by fifty_fifty



Series: Pendragon's [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Modern Era, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin fingered the business card in his hand nervously as he looked up at the building. A neon sign proclaimed it asPendragon’s. Ever since he’d found out about his place, he’d been consumed with thoughts, fantasies, and what ifs. He wanted this so desperately and tonight he was finally ready.He straightened his shoulders, pocketed the card, and strode inside.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Pendragon's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905460
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	There's a lust (we can't control)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: BDSM

Merlin fingered the business card in his hand nervously as he looked up at the building. A neon sign proclaimed it as _Pendragon’s_. Ever since he’d found out about his place, he’d been consumed with thoughts, fantasies, and what ifs. He wanted this so desperately and tonight he was finally ready. 

He straightened his shoulders, pocketed the card, and strode inside.

***

Merlin waited in the middle of the stage on his knees, his hands behind his head, as he’d been instructed. He’d asked after the owner, the-hot-as-fuck Arthur Pendragon, when he’d filled out the forms detailing his boundaries and wants. Only to be told that Arthur never played with punters. Merlin had been more than a little disappointed. He’d dreamed about this for so long, and Arthur had always featured in them. 

But nevermind. He’d still get what he wanted. He wanted to be _watched_. He wanted to be _stared at_. He wanted to be _used_.

He looked out into the crowd, feeling their eyes boring into him. It made his stomach flip and his cock fill with excitement. He’d followed all the instructions he’d been given meticulously. He was ready.

There was a murmur from the audience who glanced behind him, and Merlin felt a prickle of anticipation tingle down his spine.

Hush fell across the room as none other than Arthur Pendragon himself walked across the stage. He was dressed in tight leather trousers that hugged his beautifully round arse, and a leather jacket, with a black cop hat. He gyrated across the stage as the crowd went wild. Merlin stayed as still as he could, not sure what was to come. But glad that he’d decided to wear his leather collar.

Pendragon approached him and took in his attire, or lack thereof. He slid a finger under Merlin’s collar, pulling it taut against his neck.

He spoke quietly to Merlin. “My, my. You sure are pretty. What’s your name, pet? With a collar like this, want me to name you? To _own_ you?”

Merlin gulped, his eyes flicking to Arthur’s face and then away. 

“Merlin,” he said. 

He’d meant to give a fake name, so that no one would know.

“Hmm, yet your form said... ‘Michael’.” 

Merlin stayed silent. 

“I noticed that you asked for me. And I don’t normally _play_ with clients, but, well...” He tucked two fingers under Merlin’s chin and lifted, meeting him with an intense gaze. “There’s something about you, Merlin. I hope you know what you’ve let yourself in for.” 

Arthur reached into his pocket pulling out a ball gag. He held it up towards the people and they cheered.

“This is going to look so pretty between your lips... with you choking back all those noises you’ll be so desperate to make. Make sure that you’re good for me, pet. And remember,” Arthur cocked his head towards the crowd, “they all want a good show. Open up.”

Merlin opened his mouth. 

A part of him was embarrassed at how compliant he was being. Normally, he’d fight tooth and nail against anyone who told him what to do. But this wasn’t about that. This was about what he _needed_. The need lurking deep in his gut that yearned to be fed. The need to be dominated. Controlled. Humiliated. Obedience led to all those things. And the fact that this was going to happen publicly... He felt his face flush as he imagined what Arthur might do to him.

Arthur pushed the ball into his mouth, buckling it behind his head.

“Now,” he said, pushing Merlin’s bare arse with his booted-foot. “On your hands and knees. Stay.”

Merlin fell forwards and waited.

He heard Arthur’s footsteps, as he listened, focused on Arthur, trying to shut out the noise of their audience. His footsteps returned and cool leather was run down Merlin’s back, then swiftly removed and there was a loud crack as the leather made contact with his back. 

He jumped, startled by the sudden burst of pain, his arms almost buckling. Arthur grabbed him by the jaw. Pulling Merlin’s head back roughly. 

“I thought you were up for this,” he hissed.

Merlin glared at him and Arthur shoved him away.

“Prove it.”

Arthur brought the whip down again with a smack and this time, Merlin held firm, gasping around his gag.

“Let’s count to ten, shall we?”

Arthur rained another blow on his lower back and it wasn’t too bad, his body having adjusted, almost numbed, as he called out “three”.

Snap! Merlin jerked as the leather hit square between his shoulder blades.

“Four!”

Arthur raised his hand again and again, counting, though Merlin barely registered them as the pain burst along his back. The last blow landed on his arse and it sent a shudder through him.

“Very good,” said Arthur. He turned to the audience, surveying them before he commanded, “Get up. Come here.”

Merlin made his way to Arthur on his knees, his cock bobbing, hard and wet at the tip.

Arthur circled him, snapping on a pair of handcuffs and undoing the gag. Discarding it. Merlin stretched his aching jaw. Arthur returned to face him, his face stern as he unzipped his trousers and his cock sprung free.

“Suck.”

Merlin shuffled forward, pain flaring down his back and arse, his movements hampered with his hands behind his back. He mouthed at Arthur’s cock until he was able to wrap his lips around the head and he started to suck.

Arthur grunted, shoving into his mouth. He gripped Merlin’s hair as he fucked his face. Looking around at the spectators. Merlin could see the smug look on his face as he used Merlin’s mouth. He pushed his cock all the way down Merlin’s throat until Merlin’s entire world was narrowed down to the feel of Arthur’s curls at his nose, his musk, and the scent of leather, as he choked around Arthur’s cock. Arthur continued to press into his throat with shallow, languid thrusts as Merlin started to space out. Losing himself to the way his head spun and his body floated.

He gasped for air as Arthur pulled out. As his focus returned, he saw Arthur standing there, stroking his cock. He flipped off his hat and put it on Merlin’s head. 

He slipped his fingers between Merlin’s lips. “Get them wet, my sweet, because that’s all you’re going to get.”

Merlin closed his eyes, contentedly, lathered them with his tongue. It wasn’t hard to get them soaking wet between drooling around the gag and around Arthur’s cock. He hardly had time to enjoy their taste and feel before they were gone.

Arthur dragged him up to his feet and turned him to face the crowd.

“Isn’t my pet pretty?” he called. “Do you think I should fuck him? Has he _earned_ it?”

Merlin looked out amongst the people, barely even registering his embarrassment as he saw a man jerking off to them. They voiced their approval.

He felt Arthur behind him, turning him sideways before kicking Merlin’s feet apart. He bent him forward, shoving his fingers in roughly. But Merlin had already prepared himself. He tried to clench, but Arthur removed them and lined up his cock, giving the audience a view as he sunk all the way in. He held Merlin by his cuffed arms and started to fuck him. Merlin leaned back against him, grinding into Arthur's hip rolls, his eyes rolling back as he was lost to pleasure. 

“Now you’re going to come for me, Merlin. Right here in front of all these people, just from my dick.”

Arthur tugged Merlin back onto his cock, wrapping a hand around his waist until he was in to the hilt, lifting Merlin off his feet. Merlin hung there as Arthur pumped into him, whines and choked off gasps falling from his lips, The noise of the club echoed in his ears and his eyes sprung open as he felt a hand on his cock.

“Back off,” barked Arthur at a punter who’d gotten too involved.

Merlin knew he was close, hanging there on at the precipice where he’d finally be gone, lost to nothingness.

“Come, Merlin. Come,” whispered Arthur.

Then there was whiteness.

***

“Hey,” smiled Arthur as Merlin slowly came too. “You okay?”

He finished wiping him with a cloth and offered Merlin some water. Merlin took it eagerly, trying to speak. He took a long soothing gulp. 

“Yeah.”

“Look, I’m sorry. Things got out of hand. That guy should never have touched you. And I shouldn’t have fucked you. That’s strictly off limits, even for my private scenes.”

“S’okay. Enjoyed it,” said Merlin.

“How d’you feel now?”

Merlin stretched languidly, enjoying dulled pain and aches. He smiled blissfully light. “Really good.”

“Look, I’m going to break another rule here. This is my card. Have a think about things. But maybe later you could call me? It’s my private number.”


End file.
